Forever and Always
by angrywolfgirl
Summary: Tate and Violet's first time.


Violet woke up in Tate's arms. After last night she was kind of freaked out. She ran back up into her room after calming her mother down and had Tate hold her all night. Well now it was in the early morning the next day, and Violet hadn't slept very well.

"You alright?" Tate asked, rubbing her arm.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about my mom."

"I understand. Can I do anything for you?"

Violet rolled over to face him, "Tell me a story. About when you were alive."

"Um," Tate thought, "okay here. I was about 8 when my dad decided to take me fishing. He had gotten a boat and we went for the whole day. Well, while I was waiting to here my bell ring my dad had gotten a big one, the biggest one of the day. So far. While I was looking at it, my bell rang and my pole was swinging around! I had to quick grab it before it got pulled into the water. I had about an hour long fight with this fish, the whole time my dad sat back and watched. I had asked him for help but he said I had to catch my own fish. He taught me then that I have to try and see what I can handle. Well I finally got in the air and put it in the net. A 15 pound yellow tail."

"I don't know fish, is that big?"

"Yeah! It was the biggest fish I had ever caught! I got it mounted and hung it on my wall. That was probably the best day I had ever had with my dad."

"That's nice." Violet smiled, but her eyes held sadness.

"You know, you probably have a bunch of good moments like that with your dad. More than me I'm sure."

"Yeah, but I hate him right now. I hate both of my parents."

"I know, but you just gotta not think about it. Everything will work itself out sooner or later."

"Well, mind helping me forget?" Violet smirked, pulling Tate's face to hers.

Their lips moved together in perfect, slow harmony. Tate's tongue brushed against Violet's lips and she excitedly opened her mouth for him. Light moans escaped Violet's throat and she grabbed at Tate's crotch .

"Can you?" she asked, breaking the kiss. "Or do you not even want to?" she sighed.

"I want to Violet, but are you comfortable?"

"Of course I am. I want to be with you."

"Then we can."

"Okay, how does this start?" Violet asked nervously.

"Just kiss me." Tate whispered, closing the space between their lips.

Tate rolled Violet onto her back and deepened their kiss, grabbing at her waist. He slowly crept his fingers into the hem of her shirt and slowly lifted it, giving Violet the chance to make him stop. When she didn't he lifted his head.

"Just know that you can say no whenever you want and I won't be mad. Okay, Vi?"

"Okay." Violet nodded.

Tate smiled and dipped down to suck and nip at her neck, making her wiggle around under him. He smirked at her moans of pleasure, liking that he could get this reaction out of her. She was normally innocent and reserved about anything sexual, but he knew she liked what he was doing to her.

Tate finally got her shirt up to her armpits and would slid his fingers in and out of her bra a little, just seeing if she would stop him. He then took it to the next level and sat her up so he could get her shirt off. She looked beautiful.

Tate took a moment to take her in. Her little body and creamy skin color. He looked into her eyes and saw lust and curiosity shining in them. He smirked, she smirked back, and reached behind to unhook her bra before watching it fall to her lap. She slowly took it off and dropped it off the side of the bed.

Tate smiled, reassuring her and reached out to hold her breasts. He lightly squeezed and pinched her nipples, earning a breathy moan from Violet. He started to bend his head down to them, but stopped when he noticed Violet's face.

"I don't have to." he reminded her.

"If you want you can." Violet nodded.

"Only if you'd like me to."

Violet's eyes darted around the room, looking nervous. Tate smiled and pecked her on the lips before taking his shirt off. Violet's eyes scanned Tate's upper body. She started to reach her hands out, watching for Tate's reaction, and seeing his smiled, encouraging her, she rubbed his bare chest. After a minute she decided to be risky and leaned in to kiss his chest all over, going up his neck and then kissing his lips.

Tate moaned into the kiss and unbuttoned his jeans before laying him and Violet back down onto the bed. He shimmied out of his pants as Violet untied her pajama pants and kicked them off. Tate took the chance to look her over again, noticing her plain purple underwear. He smirked and ran his finger along to edge of it, thinking how cute it was.

"Do you wanna take those off?" Violet asked.

"Only if you want me to." Tate looked into her eyes.

"I do. I promise."

"Okay." Tate smiled and helped pull Violet's underwear off.

Violet kept her legs closed and wouldn't allow her eyes to meet his, she was very embarrassed. Tate took her hand, squeezing and rubbing her hand gently.

"You don't have to be nervous, darling. We don't have to do this if you aren't ready, babe."

"I'm ready. Just not feeling too confident."

"Violet, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. You have no reason to feel self-conscious."

"Okay." Violet nodded, taking a deep breath.

Tate smiled, leaning over her knees to kiss her lips before slowly opening her legs. He didn't want her to feel awkward so he just kept smiling and looking into her eyes. Once he was situated between her legs, he gave her a look, asking permission, and when she nodded, he carefully entering her. He moved so slowly so not to hurt her. Once fully in he stayed still because he didn't want to move in a way that would cause her pain.

Violet breathed deeply before nodding and Tate continued to move slowly in and out of her. Her breath picked up and once she was comfortable, Violet got more into it. She experimented what she was able to do in this position, lifting her hips up to his when he came down. He smiled at her, giving a groan. She felt proud and did it a few more times, but her legs got tired.

"Here." Tate moaned.

Tate lifted Violet's legs and wrapped them around his waist. Then began to trust faster into Violet. She started to moan and groan loudly, so she bit down on Tate's shoulder. He let out a breathy grunt and picked up his pace.

"How does this feel?" Tate asked, breathlessly.

"It's good, but a little faster, if you can." Violet asked.

Tate nodded and went even faster. He wasn't expecting Violet to be able to take him this fast since she was a virgin, but he wasn't complaining. He kept going as fast as he could, knowing Violet liked it by the way she squirmed and threw her head back. God she loved the feeling of Tate in her. Tate was feeling his end coming, and wanted to see if Violet was feeling the same.

"Are you feeling anything,...intense?"

"All of this is intense. Don't worry about me. I'm so satisfied right now."

"You sure?" Tate asked, trying to hold it back.

"Yes. I want you to cum."

At the sound of that Tate finished inside her, pumping until he was all done. He breathed heavily, coming down from his high like state. Once he caught his breath for the most part he leaned down and kissed Violet passionately, then fell down at her side. Violet stroked his pink cheek and then got up to get dressed in pants and a tank top. When she came back Tate had his on too, and they settled in to bed together. Tate stroked her hand and kissed it.

"Was it good?" Violet asked.

"Yeah." Tate smiled.

"So I was good?"

"You were amazing, Vi."

"Promise?"

"Yeah. Your body really turned me on, Violet. I love the way it looks."

"Promise?"

"Of course, my love."

Tate kissed Violet on the hand, forehead, and cheek before he planted a hot one on her lips.

"I love you, Violet." Tate whispered

"I love you too, Tate."

"Forever and always."

"forever and always" Violet nodded.


End file.
